Where I Belong
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Snippets of Sirius Black's life, response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition on HPFC will include SB/HG. The drabbles are not in order
1. Family

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition on HPFC. I don't own any rights to the characters, books or films they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 648**

* * *

Family, now that was one word Sirius Black could never truly say he had. Sure, he had been born into a family with a mother, he had grown up to hate, and a younger brother who had gone to the Dark side to be one of Voldemort's lap dogs before realising his mistake and dying trying to rectify it.

But he could never truly say that he loved his so called family. After all, he was nothing like them. He didn't believe in the family motto of _Toujours Pur, _which meant 'always pure'. For that and the fact he was friends with Mud-Bloods, as his mother called them, he had been blasted off of the family tree tapestry, for defying his family's beliefs because he was a rebel. The only reminder that he was on it was his name which had faded presumably after the many years of wear and tear it had gone through after his mother had wiped all the traitors from it.

As far as he was concerned nobody should be discriminated against just because they weren't Purebloods. Voldemort, as far as he was concerned, was Hitler as a wizard. Like Hitler, Voldemort believed in the true race being Purebloods and that anyone who wasn't should be wiped off the face of the earth. It was clearly another case of genocide, only this time it would be in the Wizarding community unless someone did something about it.

He may have been disowned by his family but he couldn't care less as they weren't his true family. No, his true family as far as he was concerned were his friends: James, Remus and Lily. They had been through thick and thin together, through school and afterwards, when they had left Hogwarts, they were still close. But that had all stopped that fateful night when James and Lily had been murdered, while their son had survived.

The grief he had felt at the loss of his best friend, who had been like a brother to him, was unbearable. He didn't know how he had gotten through those months afterwards when he had been thrown into Azkaban for supposedly murdering Pettigrew (who had set him up) and for the deaths of 12 innocent muggles. Just like them, he too was innocent. Peter, that little worm had been his friend, informed Voldemort of James and Lily and their son and in doing so he'd basically signed their death warrant. He wished he'd never been friends with him at school.

And yet even now, as he sat in the dark hollow of a cell in Azkaban, silent tears fell as he remembered.

He wiped the tears away on the ragged sleeve of his prison clothes top.

He had to think positive though because he still had a reason to live for – his godson Harry.

The last time Sirius had seen him, Harry had been wrapped in a blanket ready to go to the Dursleys – Lily's sister and her husband, nasty pair of muggles they were. He despised them and was sorry that Harry had to be brought up living with them, when his parents should have brought him up but they had been robbed from him. But now he knew Harry would be safe at Hogwarts, he was 11 after all.

He wondered what he would look like now.

"_He'll probably be like James,_" he mused, "_but with Lily's eyes and her caring nature._"

This thought made him feel stronger, so he decided then and there that he would build up his strength up until he was able to transform into his Animagus form and escape from this wretched place to see his godson.

Yes, he was the closest thing to a family Harry had and Sirius would make damned sure that Harry knew who his parents were and how much they loved him.

"_Yes Harry, my godson, my family._"

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	2. Jealousy

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC . I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 423**

* * *

Jealousy had infected Sirius' body twice in his life. The first time it had been to do with Lily. Every boy liked her, even him and that greasy haired git Snape. She could have had anyone but she had to choose his best friend, James. True, they made a lovely couple and anyone could see they were madly in love with each other but Sirius couldn't help but feel jealous. The feeling flooded through his body because one: yes he did have feelings for her but they were useless now she'd been taken and would never be his, and two: he had believed at the tender age of 15 that he'd never find someone to love him like the love Lily and James shared.

But his teenage self had been wrong.

Now he was feeling the jealousy creep inside him again because of Hermione, because she was with Ron.

He had nothing against the young man apart from the fact that he was with Hermione. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about her because after all she was quite a bit younger than him, but he did and he knew she felt the same way about him.

There had always been a small spark between them that had been ignited when they had kissed the night she had comforted him over Remus' death.

She'd hugged him and told him everything would be alright as they both let their tears flow. When they had faced each other after pulling apart - maybe it had been the look in her eyes, he didn't know - their feelings had guided them as he had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He was going to pull away but then she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It had felt so right to have her in his arms.

They'd stayed like that for a while until she'd broken the kiss with the words, "I'm sorry," gracing her lips as she left him. He'd known at that moment that she was the one he wanted to be with. And now he had to watch as she snuggled into Ron on the couch in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place, even though she looked at him as he stood in the doorway and the spark was still there.

He had a feeling that the jealousy would subside because he knew that when they gave in to the attraction between them again, she would be his.

She was the one for him.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	3. Bunny

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 269**

* * *

Sirius had given Harry 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't want to stay there with Hermione now that they were married with a child; as the house held too many memories some good, but mostly bad. So they had bought a large manor in the country so that they could bring their daughter up in a relaxing place until she turned 11 and would be going to Hogwarts. That was a long way off yet.

Chloe was a mixture of both her mother and her father, with his jet black hair and her mother's warm hazel eyes. She was very inquisitive like her mother and had already started to crawl; now it was just a waiting game for her to say her first words.

They'd taken Chloe out into the large garden which seemed to just go on and on forever. Her travel seat was magically spelled to float beside them as they walked. They had stopped at the fence overlooking the large field, while the river ran at the end of it. Chloe started giggling and pointing to something in the field.

"What is it sweetie?" Hermione said.

Chloe looked at her mother and father and then back at the field pointing as she started to gurgle.

"I think she's about to say her first words Mione!" Sirius exclaimed, happily beaming at his daughter. "Her first word will be daddy I'm sure of it."

"Oh no, it won't be. She'll say mummy," Hermione replied jokingly.

Sirius and Hermione were both in for a shock though as Chloe pointed to the small furry animal in the field and said, "Bunny."

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	4. Style

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 72**

* * *

Sirius Black always had style. Even when he had been at school, he had been the one out of the group that the girls would look at and talk about. Because he had been a rebel, but a good-looking rebel at that.

But his style didn't seem to matter to him now. Because he had Hermione. She didn't care what he wore or what he looked like.

He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	5. Glisten

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 209**

* * *

Hermione paced up and down the first floor landing of 12 Grimmauld Place until her patience dwindled down to zero and she knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Harry, will you hurry up in there, other people need to use the facilities you know."

After a few moments of silence and no reply, she raised her voice, clearly annoyed.

"If you don't hurry up I'll _Stupefy _you into…" she trailed off, her mouth agape when the door opened and a half-naked Sirius faced her. A towel was wrapped around his waist, leaving his lean muscled torso bare, with drops of water glistening on his chest.

She forced herself to look up from his torso to his face, on which was a soft smirk. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I thought…"

"That Harry was in the bathroom, I know," he finished her sentence.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an age until he said, "Well, it's free now."

He walked past her and down the hallway with a twinkle in his eyes, as she darted into the bathroom, locking it behind her and rested her head against the door.

"_Oh Merlin, that was awkward._"

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	6. Tip

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 439**

* * *

Sirius had never been keen on writing letters unless they were to his family.

The only problem was that every quill he used didn't last for long.

Hermione had noticed and so after yet another quill had been destroyed via the _Confringo _spell, she decided to go on a shopping trip for a present for her husband.

Walking down Diagon Alley she soon stopped outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

A bell rang as she entered; there were a few witches and wizards looking at the various quills that were on offer.

As she too began to look at the fine variety of quills, a voice broke her from looking at a particular quill which she knew Sirius would like.

"Good afternoon Mrs Black, is there anything I can help you with?" Mr Scrivenshaft, an old wizard with a sharp pair of green eyes asked, watching her intently.

"Hello Mr Scrivenshaft. Yes, I'd like to buy a quill," she replied smiling brightly.

"Is there any in particular you would like?"

"Yes actually there is, I'd like to purchase that one," she said as she pointed to a quill with a pheasant feather which was red, gold and black, while the tip was made from steel, in the glass case.

"Ah, a very good choice. It is a wonderful writing quill if I do say so myself," he replied as he took the quill from the case and placed it inside a long black box with a silk lining inside.

"That will be 15 galleons please."

Hermione handed the money over and placed the box inside her bag.

"Have a nice day," Mr Scrivenshaft said, as she smiled in return before leaving the shop.

* * *

"Hello, how did your shopping day go?" Sirius greeted, kissing his wife as she walked into the hallway of their home and placed her bag on the table.

"It was eventful. I have something for you," she replied as she took the black box out of her bag and gave it to him.

"What is it?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Open it and find out."

With nimble fingers he flipped the lid open, his eyes widened when he saw what was laid upon the silk lining.

"Hermione, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you," he said, before tenderly kissing his wife.

"How did you know I needed a new quill?"

"It was obvious by the sound of the _Confringo _spell, this one has got a steel tip as well so it won't break easily," she giggled.

He chuckled at this, "I think I'm going to enjoy writing with my new quill."

"Good."

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	7. Ride

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 476**

* * *

Sirius Black sat in the garden at the back of The Burrow looking at the star filled sky. It truly was mesmerising.

The day had been eventful with him joining in the annual Weasley family Quidditch game.

His skills had soon returned as soon as he was up in the air and he had shown the younger generation, including his godson, how it was done.

The broom he had used, an old Nimbus 2000, was still propped up against the wall.

"Can I join you?" a familiar voice asked as she stopped next to him.

He turned to see Hermione looking at him.

"Yeah sure."

She sat next to him and glanced up at the sky as she spoke.

"It was nice to see you and Harry happy for once."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I know, when I was on that broom I felt free again."

"I know what you mean. You played pretty good for an older wizard."

"Older? I'm not that old. Why didn't you play anyway?" he chuckled with a cheeky grin.

"As much as I like flying, Quidditch just isn't my cup of tea," she replied.

Sirius stood up then and held out his hand to her. She took it gladly and he pulled her to her feet.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

She was about to protest but something about the way he was looking at her and the electric feeling between them brought out her rebellious side.

"Yeah."

Taking the Nimbus 2000 from the wall he straddled it and she did the same.

"Hold on," he said as he kicked off from the ground and they flew up into the night sky.

Instinctively, her arms went around his waist and she could feel the toned muscles of his chest beneath his shirt.

They flew through the sky for a while talking as they went until they finally returned to The Burrow.

Once he was off the broom, he helped Hermione off and they were standing with a few inches between them.

It was quiet between them as they just looked at each other for quite some time until Hermione broke the silence.

"Thankyou Sirius, I really enjoyed tonight."

"So did I," he replied as his warm breath caressed her cheek.

Without thinking his arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet, tender kiss that seemed to last forever.

It felt right being in his arms.

When they finally broke apart he walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Sirius." A smile lit up her face as she watched him go to his room with a spring in his step.

As he laid in bed that night all he could think about was Hermione, and how perfect their kiss had been.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	8. Curtain

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 267**

* * *

The portrait of his mother Walburga Black stared at him with disdain as the snide comments dripped like acid off her tongue.

"You bring shame to the name of Black. You always did love being with those in-bred friends of yours and where are they now? All dead. It was your fault your brother died; he was a saint. My dear darling son Regulus… but you, you're no son of mine."

His body was burning from the anger that was flooding through him.

Turning away he walked into the living room and cut the grey curtain in half, taking it with him back into the hallway.

"Those curtains have been a part of this house for a long time and look at them now. You've destroyed them!" she exclaimed angrily.

An evil glint was in his eyes as he raised his wand and said, "_Silencio._"

It was peaceful now that he didn't have to listen to her horrible remarks.

As she mutely shouted, Sirius laughed.

"Sorry mother, what did you say? I can't hear you now and won't have to for the rest of my life."

He looked at the curtain which was the same size as the portrait as he continued, "Oh and this is so I don't have to see your face again."

With that he levitated the curtain until it was in front of the portrait before casting a permanent sticking charm so that the grey curtain replaced the portrait of his mother, removing all traces that the portrait had been there.

He admired his work and thought it was a job well done.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	9. Complete

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count - 31**

* * *

Sirius Black's life was complete.

He had a beautiful wife, Hermione, who he loved dearly, and two wonderful children, Chloe and Liam, who he doted on.

He was happy and content.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	10. Falter

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 314**

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had been seeing each other in secret for a few months when they had decided it was time to break the news to everyone starting with Harry.

But the only problem was every time Sirius was alone with his godson and about to tell him about his relationship with Hermione he would falter and talk about something else.

"Have you told him yet?" Hermione asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Sirius sighed. He couldn't lie to Hermione.

"No."

"Why?"

"Believe me, Hermione, I've tried. But every time I'm about to tell him I freeze and talk about something else. I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"Oh Sirius." She squeezed his hand gently. "Do you want me to tell him?"

At that moment Sirius felt a weight fall off his shoulders. It would be worse if Harry was told by his best friend that she was seeing his godfather. It would make him seem weak that he couldn't tell his godson the truth.

He smiled and kissed her. When they broke apart he said, "No I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I love you."

"And I love you too."

The next day Sirius sat Harry down and broke the news that he and Hermione were in a relationship.

Harry's eyes widened and didn't say anything for a few minutes until he eventually smiled.

Sirius was the one who was shocked.

"You're not annoyed?"

"No! It's going to take a little while to get used to, but to be honest, Sirius, I had a feeling something was going on between the both of you ever since that day at the Burrow. I'm happy for both of you."

Sirius finally felt at ease.

When he told Hermione of his success, she was pleased.

They could finally stop sneaking around and be a proper couple.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	11. Call

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 220**

* * *

Being in Azkaban, Sirius Black had a lot of time on his hands to dwell on his mistakes, sometimes as a form of atonement, swearing that he would never do them again.

There was one mistake however which he tried not to think about because when it did slip into the forefront on his mind it sent him into the deep, dark depths of despair and loneliness. Into a bottomless pit that he could never find a way out of.

The mistake which had robbed his two friends of their lives.

"_If only I'd agreed to be the Secret-Keeper, James and Lily wouldn't have died,_" he thought to himself.

But he couldn't change things even though he desperately would have if he'd had the chance to.

He'd made the heinous call of suggesting that good for nothing bastard Pettigrew as a better choice as Secret-Keeper because Voldemort wouldn't have suspected him. If only Sirius had known where Pettigrew's true allegiance lied he wouldn't have chosen him. But he had and there was nothing he could do now, but rot in this godforsaken place.

Because of that call he had inadvertently signed the death warrants of his friends and left their son without his parents.

He wouldn't sugar coat it – he was no better than a murderer! He'd never forgive himself.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	12. Shield

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 72**

* * *

As Sirius became accustomed to living in the outside world once again, he soon realised that he had a new purpose in life.

He had to protect Harry, to be his shield and defend him from harm.

If this was what he needed to do to redeem him for his past mistakes, he would do it.

After all Harry was the closest thing to family he had left.

He couldn't lose him.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	13. Wither

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 197**

* * *

Sirius stared at the family tree hanging on the wall with disdain. It showed everything his family had stood for. The majority of them had been placed into Slytherin apart from him as he had been placed into Gryffindor and Tonks who had been put into Hufflepuff all those years ago. But the tree included members such as Bellatrix, who was evil re-incarnate.

But she had fallen in the war, never to wreak havoc again.

He had a decision to make: he could keep it and let it wither as a keepsake to show the children when they were old enough as it was a piece of family history or he could destroy the damned thing and create a new family tree.

Deciding to go with the latter option, he raised his wand at the mural and said, "_Confringo_."

It was no more.

A satisfied smile graced his face at the empty wall, before he left the room to join his wife and children in the living room.

The laughter of his son and daughter warmed his heart which was increased when he saw his glorious wife.

This was the epitome of what a family should be.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	14. Alone

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 177**

* * *

Sirius had left the memorial in the Great Hall for those they had lost in the war to find some peace standing a few metres from the Whomping Willow.

Memories from the past seemed to come to life before his eyes as he saw a young version of himself, James and Remus joking about on the grass, enjoying each other's company.

What he would give to have his best friends back alive and well.

The image of them evaporated into thin air, leaving him alone to grieve as the silent tears began to fall.

He'd lost track of time until a slender hand fitted into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

It was Hermione, his Hermione.

"It's going to be alright, Sirius. I promise it will be."

He smiled weakly through the tears as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

He'd felt alone with the loss of his friends, but Hermione made him feel stronger, as though he'd get through anything as long as he had her by his side.

She was his salvation.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	15. Stone

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 175**

* * *

Sirius walked over the grass towards the Black Lake; he needed to calm himself down after receiving a nasty letter from his mother, telling him he was a disgrace to the House of Black for being put into Gryffindor. He wanted nothing to do with them now. They despised him for knowing a Mudblood – Lily - when he should have been consorting with people like Malfoy and his cousin Bellatrix who his mother deemed appropriate.

He would never do this.

Standing on the small bit of what could be called beach he picked up a smooth stone from the ground and threw it, watching as it skimmed across the water three times before disappearing into the murky depths.

He continued to do this for a while trying to see if he could beat his high record of five skims. With the last stone he found which was suitable he was happy as he managed the feat when it skimmed six times before disappearing.

He looked out at the quiet serene scene before him and smiled.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	16. Memories

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 62**

* * *

There were some dark and upsetting memories Sirius sent to one of the deep corners of his mind, locking them tightly in a box so that he would never have to relive them as they were too painful.

But there were others which made him smile, which he could play over and over, savouring the moments like they had only just happened.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	17. Sign

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 67**

* * *

Sirius had never truthfully believed in the prophecy. But he had changed his mind when he had seen his godson wrapped up in a blanket, sound asleep with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Sirius had realised that this was a sign that Voldemort could be defeated.

It would be up to Harry when the time came; it was his destiny.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	18. Moon

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 52**

* * *

Sirius watched as his best friend transformed into his werewolf form. He listened in the shadows to Remus howling at the moon before bounding away on all fours into the night.

The only thing he could do was to be there for Remus when he needed him.

Because that's what friends do.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	19. Candle

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the 20 prompts, 20 drabbles competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 238**

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had been together for a year when he decided it was time to ask her an important question.

He didn't usually go to Muggle restaurants but for this occasion it was the perfect setting for what he had planned.

He took Hermione to a quiet Italian restaurant where he had booked a table for them a few days earlier.

"Sirius this is lovely," Hermione said as the candle flickered brightly painting a luminous glow on the wall behind them.

"I wanted to do something special for you," he replied as he held her hand.

They enjoyed the meal, talking and laughing for quite a while until Sirius decided it was time.

"Hermione," Sirius said as he stood up and walked around to face her.

"Yes Sirius?"

He knelt down on one knee and taking her hand in his said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life itself and never want to be without you."

By now the rest of the customers in the restaurant had stopped what they were doing to watch Sirius.

Hermione was tearing up as she realised what was about to happen.

Taking out a small box from his trouser pocket, he flicked it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said smiling as silent tears of happiness fell while the restaurant went up in applause as she stood up and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
